


Pretty in Silk

by Saingirl101



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Come Marking, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Lingerie, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex, Old Men sexing each other up, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saingirl101/pseuds/Saingirl101
Summary: Based on a discord prompt to have blind 76 get dressed up in lingerie and then describe how the clothes feel to Gabriel. Somehow turned into a semi scene fic, where Gabe and Jack referring to each other by a certain name to get into character.Summary:Gabe won’t tell him what they look like. Jack knows that he ordered multiple ensembles on the net in various colors and styles. Scouring the Internet for a good pair that really suits Jack.As if lingerie would look normal on a 50-year-old serum enhanced soldier, complete with bulging muscles, scars that would make the average person turn away in fear on the street and grayed receding hair. No, Jack is most definitely not the typical demographic that normally wears lingerie for their significant other.Edit: Now with the wonderful art by Oricalcon / http://oricalcon.tumblr.com/post/164615523195/next-commission-done-based-on-a-scene-from





	Pretty in Silk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConstanceComment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstanceComment/gifts), [jive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jive/gifts), [Oricalcon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oricalcon/gifts), [Schmogg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmogg/gifts), [EdgeLaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgeLaur/gifts).



> This was supposed to be a drabble, somehow it ended up a with a plot and its 5k in terms of word count. I just wanna say the the people who requested this are horrible yet wonderful enablers. Hopefully this lives up to the hype guys.
> 
> Also happy birthday, http://laur-rants.tumblr.com actually this fic was for a lot of people's birthdays. So basically what this means if you have a birthday then this fic is for you.
> 
> Edit: I ended up commissioning the ever lovely Oricalcon for art for this fic.
> 
> http://oricalcon.tumblr.com/post/164615523195/next-commission-done-based-on-a-scene-from
> 
> I am blown away by how it turned out. I am so inspired to start the next fic in this series. Stay tuned.

_**Pretty in Silk** _

 

Gabe won’t tell him what they look like. Jack knows that he ordered multiple ensembles on the net in various colors and styles. Scouring the Internet for a good pair that really suits Jack.

 

As if lingerie would look normal on a 50-year-old serum enhanced soldier, complete with bulging muscles, scars that would make the average person turn away in fear on the street and grayed receding hair. No, Jack is most definitely not the typical demographic that normally wears lingerie for their significant other.

 

Its something Gabriel is really into, they both used to dress up either for fun or for kink back during the early parts of their marriage.

 

It took awhile, after the fall, after Zurich, to come back together. To even be okay resuming this sort of thing. Especially since Gabe has a lot of pain that can be difficult to manage and some days he can’t even bear touching himself. Especially since Jack is fully blind when he’s not wired into the red glow of his Soldier 76 visor, the mask feeding information directly into his brain to help him to see.

 

But they found their way; they came back together and picked up the pieces that shattered during Zurich and really even before. Hanzo introduced a concept to him, Kintsugi, where people repair broken pottery with gold. Mending the old part with something shiny and new. Jack thinks that’s them, although Gabriel on his darkest days may disagree. They came back together in a way that’s shiny and new, came back stronger together than they were before.

 

It was their day off, one of many since they felt they had done enough for the world. They bled for it for 30 years each; they felt they deserved a vacation or a day off now and again.

 

They had already planned to take today and the next couple of days off. Or rather Gabe had informed Jack the other evening while they were wrapped around each other, spent and covered in body fluids, that Gabe had put in leave for the both of them. And unless the base was falling to pieces around them, they were not to be disturbed on pain of death.

 

It was nice, they spent most of the day sleeping and lounging around in bed. They had a tv in their bedroom so they only left the bed to grab food or use the restroom. Otherwise, they were content to stay naked and wrapped around each other.

 

Therefore, Jack knew that Gabe was up to something when he felt the other man leave the bed to get dressed into what felt like a cool soft cotton shirt and sweatpants and handed a package with utmost care to Jack.

 

“It’s a present.” That was all Gabe had said on the matter when Jack had asked had asked what it was.

 

Jack carefully felt around the paper wrappings for the tape holding it together and slowly unwrapped it. He couldn’t see it but oh he could feel it.

 

It was cool to the touch; his hands flowed over the fabric without any trouble or friction. He could feel the transitions where the fabric went from heavenly silk to the soft ridges of lace. He felt along the frills that lined the silk edges and along straps that were connected to a piece of fabric cut into an o shape.

 

“You got me lingerie.” Jack said. It wasn’t so much worded as a question than as a way to show his incredulity.

 

Jack heard Gabe clear his throat before he responded throat already hoarse, “Mmmm yeah, it’ll look amazing on you. You okay with putting it on?”

 

Jack turned his sightless gaze back to the contents of his present more from embarrassment than anything else. He ran his hands over the different textured fabrics again.

 

“I dunno I’ll probably look stupid.” Jack said almost mumbling. He knew Gabe had been planning this for a while. Waiting until they were both ready again to buy new sets of lingerie. He felt Gabe’s scared and battle worn hands slip over his, he could feel the fleeting nanite laden smoke that came off Gabe as the other man did so.

 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I just thought…you’d look amazing in it.” Gabe said, stroking his thumbs over Jack’s hands.

 

“No. I do want to. I know you went to all the trouble and I know it’d make you happy. One condition though.” Jack added sharply and could feel Gabe go to attention under his hands, “You can’t make fun of me.”

 

Gabe had let out a full-bodied laugh but it was so good-natured all Jack did was pout at him in response to his teasing. While he couldn’t see what Gabe looked like right now he imagined that Gabe was probably smiling in both his eyes and mouth. Warm chocolate eyes with just a glint of crimson with tiny little crows feet tweaking the creases. His mouth was likely stretched into a wide smile, moving the salt and pepper beard along with the force of his laugh.

 

“Jackie.” Gabe said so fondly Jack felt himself melt at the love that was evident in Gabe’s voice, “I wouldn’t dare sunshine. You’ll always be beautiful to me and you’ll look as stunning now as you did back when you first did this for me.”

 

Jack lifted one his hands to feel for Gabe’s face, he found it with ease thanks to the little puffs of breath Gabe was letting out. His fingers found the clammy skin, rough patches and necrosis that occurred during his transformation into reaper helping him find his prize.

 

Jack pulled Gabe to him for a gentle kiss and then sputtered when Gabe tickled his sides, squirming to get out of the way.

 

“Come on Jackie get a move on, I can’t wait.” Gabe said as he moved to sit beside Jack on the bed.

 

Jack sighed and muttered, “Impatient fucker,” as he grabbed the box and got up from the bed he let out a gasp as Gabe gave him a light swat on his butt to get him moving and promptly replied, “You bet.”

 

Jack used one his hands to feel along the textured wall for the bathroom. Jack could have gotten dressed in the bedroom but he wanted to resurrect some of their old rituals. He liked preparing himself away from Gabe. He wanted to make himself ready one piece of clothing at a time which would help him settle into the mindset both he and Gabe wanted.

 

It wasn’t easy getting dressed blind. Usually he wore simple clothes or he had Gabe to help him put the clothing on right. He knew he was probably being stubborn as he looped the male bra top up and around his armpits. He had trouble finding and locking the clasp but when the lace and silk tightened against his chest the sensation was amazing.

 

Unlike the men who usually wore this type of lingerie, Jack’s pecs were full and large. The fabric was tight, as his pecs stretched the fabric a bit beyond what it was supposed to contain. The tightness helped though, any type of restraint usually helped get Jack settled in his role.

 

He was unprepared for the sensation of silk around his pelvis though. The fabric was cool against his heated flesh. The elastic was tight yet soft, sitting snugly against his ass. Meanwhile his cock was slowly hardening, straining against the silky fabric that caged it.

Jack was sure these bottoms made him look obscene. Gabe had chosen well, going with a lingerie bottom set that was meant to bring most of the attention onto his large cock and it was obscene how it almost looked angelic, staining against the silk of the panties.

 

Jack felt around for the remaining items in the package and found the lace and silk garter belt, covered with tiny little bows and a pair of sheer lacy thighs that completed the look.

 

He got the cincher of the garter belt on without any trouble, letting it sit snuggly above the top of his panties but he fumbled around trying to get on the thigh highs. At one point he crash into the side of the counter, letting out a curse as his left side throbbed painfully in the aftermath.

 

“Jesus Christ Jackie,” Jack heard Gabriel say from outside the bathroom door. The sound of the door scratching against the floor as Gabe opened it to check on him was discordant in his ears. Gabe gently took Jack’s arm and guided him up from where he sat in a heap on the floor.

 

“Come on, I’ll help you with the last bit.” Gabe said and if Jack had any embarrassment about needing help to finish putting the outfit on it evaporated at the heat and want in Gabe’s voice.

 

As Gabe guided him back to the bedroom he couldn’t help but think about how Jack was already turning him into a needy mess after seeing how good the lingerie ensemble looked on him. It was the perfect blend of angelic and naughty. The pale blue of the lingerie complimented Jack’s skin tone perfectly and matched the silver of his hair. Not to mention to brought out the blue that remained in his milky spotted eyes.

 

Gabe guided Jack to sit on the bed and gently extended Jack’s hairy legs out to him so he could roll the first thigh high up.

 

Gabe took a big long audible gulp as he looked at Jack. Even old and broken as they both were Jack was still as beautiful and sexy as the first day they met. Even though he was pretty sure the Jack of his memories would have trouble competing with the vision before him.

 

Jack was reclined on the bed, his body stretched to show off his strong yet lean stomach. Jack was resting most of his weight on his arms behind him; so he could sit relaxed yet keep his attention focused on Gabe. Gabe licked his lips appreciatively at the sight of Jack’s nipples. The strain of the fabric had helped bring his nipples to attention, their shape evident now through the silk and lace of his bra. Gabe’s gaze lowered to the fine white hair that dusted the other man’s stomach, coarser hairs peaked out from the lace lining his pelvis. Gabe couldn’t help but give Jack’s cock a quick brush, contained obscenely as it was in his underwear. Gabe felt Jack jump as his hand smoothed gently over the fabric and continued down to Jack’s thighs.

 

He deftly dodged the kick Jack gave him in response for taking so long and let out a small chuckle turned his attention to the bunched up fabric around Jack’s ankles.

  


Gently, so very gently, Gabe hooked his fingers around the thicker lace and pulled it up along Jack’s calf muscles. With Gabe on his knees it looked like he was paying worship to Jack as he slowly pulled the sheer fabric up and over Jack’s knee to rest tight on the middle of Jack’s thigh. The fabric of the thigh highs were also the same pale blue of the lingerie set though the blue on the legging portion was barely visible with how sheer the fabric was. Gabe planted a soft kiss to the skin just slightly above the thigh high and then grabbed one of the loose hanging clasps of the garter belt to hold the stocking in place.

 

Gabe paid even more worship to Jack’s other leg, planting small kisses along his leg while he pulled the fabric up to cover each area he gave attention. Gabe couldn’t help the soft exhale of breath as he tightened the final garter belt clasp to Jack’s other stocking.

 

By now Gabe’s cock lay heavy and unbearable housed as it was within his sweatpants. Although he knew he was doing better than Jack who now had a very large wet patch soaking the front of his silk lingerie bottoms.

 

Jack looked incredible. He was the picture of perfection with the color and style of lingerie Gabe had chosen, a mix of innocence and sin. Jack was staring wide eyed at him, his lower lip bitten a bright red from nerves and his hands fisted by his sides as if he didn’t know what to do with them. His legs were still splayed obscenely before Gabe; his crotch tilted upwards the barest hint.

 

Apparently war and thousands of lives on the lines didn’t make Jack break a sweat or deviate from the steel in his bones. No, what turned the former striker commander of Overwatch into a squirmy nervous wreck was being dressed up in lingerie. Gabe felt so lucky that he was the only one who got to see this side of Jack. Gabe let out a small moan of appreciation which led Jack to give him a little smile.

 

“How do I look Sir? Does it meet your seal of approval?” Jack asked coyly, purposely fluttering his sightless eyes.

 

Gabe resisted the urge to roll his own in response to Jack’s to the cheek that dripped from Jack’s question. He gave Jack a light tap to his thigh a signal for Jack to stand.

 

“We’ll see Sweetheart. Why don’t you show it off to me? Give it a twirl and then we’ll see what I think.” Of course Gabe was clearly affected even though he said otherwise, but that was all part of the game.

 

While Jack grudgingly hoisted himself off of the bed, Gabe settled himself on it. Gabe let out a sigh of relief as he relaxed against the headboard of their bed while Jack took center stage before him.

 

Gabe was very pleased with the view. The thigh highs looked amazing covering Jack’s legs, the corded muscles bulging the tights and straining the fabric dangerously. Gabe didn’t know why but the straps of the garter belt just made the whole thing look hotter, the cincher sitting heavy just above Jack’s lace and silk covered crotch.

 

Gabe was sure Jack’s crotch was a mess by this point, the tight enclosed space helped to spread the pre-cum he was leaking all over his pelvis. Gabe wondered if he could make Jack cream his panties, make him wear the sodden mess until they were finished.

 

Then of course came Gabe’s favorite part of the ensemble Jack’s bra. The whole thing looked like it was two sizes to small for him. The fabric stretched to its limits to accommodate Jack’s best feature. Jack had the flattest ass he’d ever seen and his thighs and legs paled in comparison to his own but Jack had big, full pectorals and breasts. And most importantly Jack’s nipples were as sensitive as the head of cock.

 

“Well,” Jack says interrupting Gabe from his reverie, “How do I look?” Jack stand with his legs slightly apart and hands on hips, his head tilted to the side and giving an overly gooey come-hither look.

 

Gabe really did role his eyes at Jack’s actions and in a firm voice said, “I’m not sure yet sweetheart, give me a twirl.”

 

Jack gave a little huff in reply but slowly turned in place and Gabe couldn’t help but let out a low whistle when he saw how the panties just barely covered Jack’s hole. When Jack was done twirling, he was slightly unsteady on his feet and his bottom lip was bitten a kissable red. Gabe let out an appreciative growl in response to the sight. And oh, Jack looked nice with a good flush over his cheeks, neck and décolleté.

 

“You look absolutely gorgeous Sweetheart.” Gabe said unable to resist taking a moment to squeeze himself through his soft sweatpants.

 

“Yeah?” Jack asked as he tried to avoid fidgeting with his hands.

 

Jack almost wished that Gabe had bound his hands, unsure what he was meant to be doing under Gabe’s gaze. Even if he couldn’t see the other man, he could feel the intensity of how Gabe was looking at him. Jack was grateful that Gabe must have seen his uncertainty and said, “Come lie on the bed with me, Sweetheart.”

 

Jack shuffled over trying to resist moaning at how the silk shifted over his cock and how good his legs felt encased in the sheer fabric. When his legs hit the end of the bed he slowly got to his knees and crawled up the bed to where Gabe was waiting, only a brief unhinged breath disrupting the silence between them.

 

“Make yourself comfortable Sweetheart.” Jack heard Gabe say from beside him as he settled himself back against the pillows.

 

“Alright Sweetheart,” Jack snapped to attention immediately as Gabe spoke, knowing that he was about to receive his ‘orders’ for the evening, “You look so lovely lying there and I can see how nice you look but you can’t. So here’s what you are going to do, I want you to feel up all your nice and pretty new things and tell me in detail how each one feels.”

 

Jack’s breath hitched as he felt Gabe’s hands dance over his face and then pulled away. Jack could feel the pressure on the bed beside him from where Gabe was laying, could feel the soft inhale and exhale of his breath and tremors from where his foot tapping against the bed gave away his excitement.

 

“Where do you want me to start Sir?” Jack said knowing that Gabe liked being in control of this type of game.

 

“Hmmm, let’s start with that lovely bra of yours Sweetheart.”

 

Jack sucked in a breath, going straight in for the kill, typical Gabe. Gabe knew how sensitive Jack’s chest was.

 

Jack lifted his hands up to the lace and silk of the bra, rubbing his fingers along the fabric.

 

“Tell me how does it feel, _Sweetheart_?” Jack distantly heard Gabe say softly.

 

“Ahhh it feels smooth, the silk feels so good against my thumbs and its cool against my body. Its … nrr rubbing against my nipples.” “Oh I think I need more detail, what’s it doing to your nipples exactly?” “Exciting them Sir.”

 

“Good keep going then _Sweetheart_.”

 

Jack slowly moved his fingers up and over his nipples, letting out an excited breath as his fingers teased his sensitive silk covered flesh. His hands moved upwards to where sheer lace patterning barely covered and contained his pectorals.

 

“The next part of it feels like lace, the patterns and bumps feel like they could be flowers, _Sir_.” “Good. How does the lace feel against your skin there, Sweetheart. “Mmmm, good Sir, a little scratchy in some places where the fabric’s tight but the difference in sensation is nice.”

 

“Glad to hear that Sweetheart, go ahead and give your nipples a tweak through your bra and then message your breasts. I want you to tell me if there’s a difference in sensation when the fabric is moving.”

 

“Ahhhh,” Jack let out a deep moan as he pinched his nipples through the silk, the sensation going straight to his hard and leaking cock. Jack swore he could feel some liquid starting to gather on the outside of the panties now. Jack continued on though, following his orders like a good soldier would, giving his all for his commander.

 

“The lace is definitely scratchy, when it ahhh brushes over my nipples it sends little shockwaves of heh…pleasure through me. It feels so good though, especially when the silk slides over the areas the lace just was. The coolness feels so soothing and good.” Jack said, his toes starting to curl from the pleasure and his cock noticeably twitching from its confined space. His chest starting to turn a light red color from the lace scratching it and his nipples were hard pebbles.

 

The whole thing was delicious but not enough for Gabe.

 

“Oooh that’s real nice Sweetheart, how about you give some love to your lower garments.” Gabe said, emphasizing his words by using a finger to stroke down Jack’s bare side to his garter belt cincher. Gabe gave a pleased little smile as Jack sucked in a breath in response. The sensation of his finger gave only the barest hint of satisfaction, feather light on the poor man’s skin.

 

Jack’s hands crept down to the area just above his pelvis where the fabric hung indecently. His hands felt over patterned lace similar to the lace that covered the top portion his bra. There were only a few small portions of silk to ease the scratchy sensation.

 

“The top of the garter belt felt feels similar to the lace of the bra. I can definitely feel flower patterns in the lace now.” “Good, do you notice anything else?” “Ahh!” One of Jack’s hands crept a little too low on the belt and had brushed the mound that held his cock.

 

“I...I think I feel some little bows, feels like the fabric is the same as the silk,” Jack said breathily as he held one of the tiny bows between his finger and thumb.

 

Jack felt Gabe shift, coming to kneel in front where he was laying, a gentle tap on his thigh and Jack had his legs spread wide in anticipation.

 

“How lovely,” Gabe whispered, “But how about we move onto the part we both know you really want to explore.” Jack nodded frantically. “Oh you agree, alright then _Sweetheart_ , rub your hands up and down your legs.” Jack let out a frustrated groan as Gabe laughed. Gabe was a fucking cocktease apparently as Jack begrudgingly moved his hands to feel the lace at the top of his thighs.

 

Jack hefted his legs up slightly so he could reach to feel the sheer silk and lace that encased most of his leg. Even though Gabe was between his legs the other man made sure to avoid providing any contact so Jack was left with his legs widely spread and slightly in the air.

 

“Gabe!.... nrr _Sir_ , “ Jack corrected himself as he heard Gabe tisk in response to his misstep. “Please I can’t take anymore of this.” “Now, now _Sweetheart_ , I bought this lovely lingerie set for you and I want you to really enjoy it. So tell me how do your legs feel?”

 

Jack let out a frustrated groan, “It feels weird, the fabric is so smooth around my legs, and there isn’t anymore friction between the lower part of my legs.” Jack rubs at the top area of his thigh highs, pulling at the spandex to let it snap back against his leg, trying to prevent himself from coming before his cock has even been touched.

 

Gabe eyes his actions with a knowing look but didn’t comment on it and instead said, “Hmm I noticed that Sweetheart. How does the top part feel? I notice the lace is thicker there.” “Yes its thick there.” Gabe snorts at his response. “The lace is so tight around my legs, it feels really hot and I can feel the where the patterning …erfh has imprinted itself onto my legs.” At this point Jack’s cock is straining and hard, craving any sort of attention now as it twitches dangerously without any direct stimulation.

 

“Please _Sir_! I need-“ What do you need _Sweetheart_?” “My cock…hah ahhhh I need anything-“ “Hmm are you saying you aren’t going to appreciate the last part of my gift for you?” “No…hah…no Sir I just need…I’ll appreciate these panties you got for me.” “Hmm alright then _Sweetheart_ , go ahead and tell me how your _panties_ feel.”

 

Jack lets out an almost feral groan as he’s finally allowed to touch his pre-cum stained panties, the sensation and pressure of his hands almost too much for his cock. A skin ripples with violent restraint, as Jack is just barely able to stave off an orgasm.

 

Jack’s panties are so stretched and damp, he can feel a wet spot beneath him on the bed. Jack is barely able to run his hands over the silk, each movement sending tiny little pleasure shocks to his tormented cock.

 

Jack let’s out a long moan as Gabe grabs one of his hands to run down the front part of the panties, stroking all the way down to where his taint is barely covered by silk.

 

“I believe I said you should tell me how it feels Sweetheart.” Jack doesn’t even need to see Gabe to know he’s got a shit-eating grin on his face. Jack barely feels like he can breathe as Gabe repeats the movement a few more times. Jack lets out a different groan or moan each time he does it until Jack gets the hint that Gabe wants Jack to stroke himself.

 

‘Urrrr It f…feels so good Sir hah…” “Tell me about the panties, _Sweetheart_.” “The p-panties are so….nrrr soft and silky but their so squish….squishy now.” “Oh why’s that sweetheart?” “M…my cock is so ex…hah excited heh….urgh _SIR_ please!”

 

Jack begs so beautifully when he’s pushed to end of his limit. Gabe can see that Jack is hesitating now as he brushes his hand timidly down over his cock, clearly afraid to orgasm without permission. But this is supposed to make Jack feel good and Gabe’s got an idea in his head now that is too delicious not to do.

 

Gabe pushed himself closer to Jack, settling between Jack’s legs so his covered pelvis is providing additional stimulation to Jack’s groin. Jack throws his head back in response, all the sensations too much for him to handle.

 

Gabe leans across Jack’s torso; his body caging Jack’s in as Gabe angles his head so he can speak directly in Jack’s ear

 

“Well then, I suppose you have been a good boy. I’ll give you what you need now _Sweetheart_.”

 

Gabe catches Jack’s earlobe between his teeth and bites down at the same time he starts to grind their clothed crotches together. The sensation is almost too much for Gabe but it’s just enough for Jack whose body goes taught as his orgasm is finally released. Jack’s hips make shallow little thrusts, his crotch grinding pleasantly back against Gabe’s as Jack continues to orgasm. Gabe can feel that the front of his pants are soaked through not only with his own pre-cum but also with Jack’s cum that has leaked out from his panties.

 

Jack was surprisingly silent for his orgasm, only harsh breaths escaping him as his body finally reaches a state of utmost relaxation.

 

Gabe is far from over though and after giving a teasing nibble to Jack’s ear he moves down Jack’s body so his face is right above Jack’s wrecked panties. The panties make wonderful squelchy noises any time Jack moves.

 

Before Jack can recover and figure out what he’s doing Gabe places both hands on Jack’s hips to help hold him down and then proceeds to suck Jack’s still sensitive cock through his panties.

 

Jack bucks under his grasp and screams with pleasure as Gabe lavishes his overly sensitive cock with more attention. Jack starts making little whimpers as Gabe mouths Jack’s hard around the clothed mound of his crotch, angling his head so his mouth covers Jack’s squished balls, sucking them along with Jack’s cock through the sodden material.

 

Gabe is thrilled when he feel’s the muscles in Jack’s hips and pelvis tighten again and this time Jack screams loud, voice almost gone, as his second orgasm hits him and his body trembles with pleasure. At this point his panties are leaking creamy globs of white from every direction, no longer able to hold Jack’s mess.

 

As Jack lies a ruined messed before him, Gabe finds enough strength to get back up on his knees and quickly pushes the front of his sweatpants down. His cock is dripping just as much as Jack’s was before his first orgasm. Gabe trembles as he takes himself in hand and starts pumping his cock above Jack’s torso.

 

Its almost painful and he has to bite his lip as the friction almost too much for his sensitive cock, even with the pre-cum easing his way. Using his other hand he scoops up some of the white globs leaking from Jack’s panties and uses that to help. There’s still some friction but the additional slick is enough to make the burn pleasurable.

 

Gabe is panting with exertion and feels the tingling sign that his orgasm is fast approaching from the tightening of his pelvis. Gabe smiles as he feels one of Jack’s hands come up to support his waist, aware enough now to know what Gabe is up to.

 

What Gabe doesn’t expect is Jack using his other hand to grab Gabe’s cock alongside his own hands and provide an additional tugging sensation.

 

It’s too much and he orgasms in hot white spurts all over Jack’s torso, painting him and his pretty lingerie with specks and globs of white. Gabe is grateful as he moans from his orgasm that Jack is there to support him. He can barely hold himself up after teasing himself for that long.

 

Gabe pants harshly as Jack guides him to lay down beside him, so close that some of the cum that caked on Jake’s torso, rubs onto his own skin and shirt.

 

They both lay there for a few moments recovering from their respective orgasms. Gabe makes sure to give Jack gentle touches along his body and strokes Jack’s hair as the other man comes down from their scene. Even though they weren’t doing anything hardcore they both make sure after any sex to just reassure each other. It’s way for them to show their love and how much they trust each other.

 

When Jack feels his voice is steady enough to speak without any hitches in breath he says, “I think you ruined my gift” Which causes Gabe to laugh, still somewhat out of breath.

 

“Oh Jackie,” Gabe says using his name now that their play is over, “You know I got you more lingerie sets than just the one, right?”

 

“Yeah? Pretty presumptuous of you to assume I’d be willing to do it again.” Jack teases him. “Maybe I want you to wear the lingerie set next time. After all you were pretty enthused by how I was describing mine to you.”

 

Gabe let out a laugh that shook both their bodies and Jack could feel Gabe grinning where the other man pressed against his skin.

 

“Oh Sunshine, what makes you think I haven’t bought a set for myself?”

 

Jack can feel himself vainly try to harden as he thinks about how he’s going to return the favor and wreck Gabe’s lingerie set next time.


End file.
